Stormy Life
by Thessian Shadow
Summary: First Ghostwriter fanfic on this site. When Ms. Kellly is found after a month of absence, she can see Ghostwriter. What happened to her? JL AT


Stormy Life

Chapter One: Discovery

A/N: I'm tired of not seeing any Ghostwriter fics on here, and well since the show was taken off and stupefied with the new cast, it's best to resort to fanfiction. Please review. I need your opinions on this.

The streets of Brooklyn buzzed with the usual city rythims, and people were always in a hurry to get from A to B.A group of city sanitation workers were huddled around something wrapped up in a garbage bag. It was starting to attract attention.

"What is that? Who dumped it out on our streets, and expected to sit around and watch us pick it up?" Obviously some were a bit enraged by this display, and they questioned the workers.

"Look, we don't know what it is. We're waiting on an official to get here before we open it. It could be dangerous, so step back." Even teens and faculty from Hurston Middle School were pushing their way through the crowds to see what was going on. This was right in front of it anyway. A GROUP OF THEM STAYED BACK. Jamal Jenkins motioned for the others to get near him. "Should we risk sending Ghostwriter to check out what's in that bag? I don't know about you, but I think this is serious…"

"Do you think it could have anything to do with Principal Kelly's absence? I mean Mr. Johnsten said that she was out with the flu, but she didn't leave a note. She's been out for a month. I've had it, and I was out for a week at most…" Lenni Frazier was looking over surrounding peoples' heads to get a closer look at the object. She was startled to see a black car pulling up, and a man in a suit stepping out He gave the bag a sharp poke, and nothing happened. Jamal quickly wrote something down, and Ghostwriter shot toward the bag that was being sniffed by a dog for any signs of drugs or a bomb. When the dog growled in the negative, Ghostwriter landed on the paper Jamal was bending over. Words began to appear.

**Amelia K.**

The five teens stared at each other with an odd look on each face. "Who's Amelia K? There has to be more to her last name than just a K." Lenni was getting frustrated. Alex looked around. "K…. Could that be Kelly? I mean she's been gone for a month. Hang on." He turned and walked a few feet away. "Mr. Aquoin, what's Ms. Kelly's first name?"

Uh…. Elizabeth. Why?" Alex shook it off, but turned. "Who is Amelia?" Aquoin cocked an eyebrow. "That's Ms. Kelly's middle name. Why the sudden interest, Alex?"

"No reason. Somebody just mentioned an Amelia K. We were just curious." He turned and walked back with a worried expression. "Guys, I think Lenni's right. Does the name Elizabeth Amelia Kelly ring any bells?"

Jamal and Lenni gave each other looks. Gaby and Tina looked to Alex. "So Ms. Kelly's in that-"

"Yeah. Lenni, I've got an idea. Come on. You guys keep an eye on everybody. If anyone makes a break for it, follow them." Jamal and Lenni proceeded to the front of the crowd. People were reluctant to let them pass, but a guard stopped them. "You don't need to be here. Go on home."

"Hold it, we think we know who is in that bag." Jamal ventured confidently forward. "Some guy said that a woman was in it, and our principal has been missing for a month." Surrounding people heard this and began to loose interest in this mystery object. Crowds receeded until there was only a group of students, and the sanitation workers. The two teens advanced on the bag as the official left the scene saying: "Well, it's not a threat, and I honestly doubt that it is a human in there. I'm outta here." He sat down in his car and left before Jamal took out a knife and cut the bag. He stared in bewilderment at the blonde woman in front of him. _It couldn't be…_ "Lenni, take a look at this…" She bent forward, and gasped when she saw the partial ID that Ghostwriter had used to answer their previous question. "Elizabeth Amelia Kelly…"

At that point, she stirred, causing everyone to jump. It was evident that something had been going on, for her hair was ruffled, and there were traces of blood on her face. Places where nails or claws had been dug into her skin were beginning to scab. "Ms. Kelly? What the hell happened?" Jamal completely ignored the startled and disdainful look hse gave him for such language, but instead pressed on. "Who did this to you? What do you remember?" He was feeling a bit more than awkward, questioning his principal and mentor like this. Lenni gave him an encouraging look, and he finally slowed down. "When did this happen?"

She gave him a resigned look and slowly got to her feet. Her clothes weren't perfectly straight, and instead they wee spattered with blood. "If you are going to bombard me with questions, then I suggest you do it in the discretion of my office. That would-" She glanced up just as Ghostwriter floated two inches from Jamal's ear. "What's that?"Lenni stared from Ghostwriter to her principal. "You know, it would be a good idea to continue this in your office. I mean…" She gave Jamal a look that plainly said 'she can see him!' They walked toward the school as people parted to allow it. People were staring at the rugged appearance of the very respected principal. The fact that she was acting semi-normal, the ruffled appearance, and paranoid expression was enough for most to guess at what happened. The school was empty, and it was easier to get to her office without anyone bothering them. When the door was safely shut, she rounded on the teens.

"What was that?" Lenni and Jamal stared at each other for a moment before answering. "Do ou mean this?" Ghostwriter performed a fireworks display, and at the end, the words that hung in the air were **Hi E. Amelia Kelly!** She stared up in a mixture of interest and horror. "Yes I guess that…"

"So you can see him?"

"Yes. What is he or it?" Ghostwriter bobbed up and down in front of her. Jamal and Lenni both attempted to stifle their laughter. "Uh he's called Ghostwriter. We don't know how he got here. He just showed up one night. He can't hear or speak, but he can see and write back. Anyway, what happened?"

"What's the interest?" She re-organized a few files on her desk. "You two seem to be obsessed with my well-being."

"We're not obsessed, but do you remember when Max Mouse terrorized this place?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"The message that started it was 'our principal Ms. Kelly is DEAD!!!' And just for the record, We asked Ghostwriter to track down Max Mouse's phone number. " She stared at them blankly, and realized exactly where they were going. "You think whoever was behind that is trying to finish the job?"

"Well that depends on what happened to you. Were you abducte?" Lenni worded her statement andquestion very carefully.

"Well… I don't really remember. I took the subway, and I found myself in some dingy place. The next thing I know, I awoke with you two staring at me…" She leaned back and massaged her temples. "This is really a blur… How long was I gone?"

"A month…"


End file.
